<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mystic Messenger|Ray×MC】骗子 by Audio_Transmitting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369814">【Mystic Messenger|Ray×MC】骗子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting'>Audio_Transmitting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ray也没有很黑, 啊...虽然没有HE但也不像BE的样子, 总之为了开车, 旋螺生日快乐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audio_Transmitting/pseuds/Audio_Transmitting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>#V线 BRe1，点梗黑Ray车。<br/>#@旋螺：生日快乐。身体健康，天天开心</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mystic Messenger|Ray×MC】骗子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#V线 BRe1，点梗黑Ray车。<br/>#@旋螺：生日快乐。身体健康，天天开心</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#V线 BRe1，点梗黑Ray车。<br/>#@旋螺：生日快乐。身体健康，天天开心。<br/>——<br/>　　薄荷眼的信徒们在私下议论：最近夜深时，总能听见下楼梯的声音。<br/>　　有人穿过重重安保，在走廊里徘徊游荡。门锁挡不住他的脚步，监控里没有他的影子。简单地说，有个幽灵，一个动机不明的幽灵，在薄荷眼游荡...一刻不停，无止无息。<br/>　　它看着你。<br/>　　“谁在那里？”MC从梦中惊醒，后背湿透，四肢冰凉。窗帘拉得很密。黑暗里像是什么都没有，又像是什么都有。她的手无意识地攥了攥被面。<br/>　　房间里安静极了，只能听见心跳打在耳膜上轻微的咕咚咕咚声，好像正在被捏着身体往外猛倒血浆一样。<br/>　　MC悄无声息地下床，猛地拽起窗帘一掀。滑轨利落地“嘎”了一声，光线扎进视网膜。MC强忍着不适伸头出去看，窗下过去三五个黑斗篷，步伐沉闷又阴郁。<br/>　　有人进来了！<br/>　　MC猛地转身，咖啡色的发梢柔顺地落下来，像收拢的翅膀一样盖在肩上。来人立在面前，冰凉的手指按在她腕上，带着病态的虔诚摩挲她裸露的肌肤，舒服地喟叹了一声。<br/>　　“...R...Ray？”<br/>　　“啊，MC你还记得我，太好了...”光从来人的背后照过来，眼前重影着的无数面庞一张一合地开口，语气缱绻，字句温柔，“已经好久了啊，从上一次见面算起的话...虽然我们都在同一层，但我却觉得离你那么那么远...好忙，好多好多要准备的事情...我还以为，你会已经把我忘了呢...你为什么不打电话给我了呢？”　　　　<br/>　　“这几天你去哪儿了？”<br/>　　“救世主有很重要的任务给我。我给你带了新的灵药...”　　<br/>　　“我不喝！”MC伸出另一只手去推Ray伸过来的手，反倒被用力一拽，踉跄摔进他的怀抱。Ray下意识地先是按住了MC的背，连忙又松开，然后略惊地瞥了自己的手一眼，然后又瞪圆了眼盯着她，脸一点点地红了。<br/>　　“对不起，那个游戏的ai都糟糕透了。你觉得无聊了是吗？这么久没来看你，你生我的气了？”<br/>　　MC摇摇头。慢慢地，Ray的指尖小心翼翼地又贴回去，顺着她后背滑下来，迟疑着把MC拥进怀里。明明Ray自己才是强势的那方，却一脸快要哭出来的表情，看上去更像是她做了什么过分的事。<br/>　　最后他闭上眼，下巴搁在了她肩上自暴自弃地喃喃道：“可是知道你被困在这里，我却觉得幸福，我真糟糕...”<br/>　　即使情不自禁地想要相信Ray，但V确实真真切切地出现过啊！MC犹豫着开口：“那不是ai...”<br/>　　“你为什么不能假装忘记这件事呢？”Ray竭力按捺着颤抖的话音，推开她“唰啦”拉上了窗帘，室内又陷入昏暗。<br/>　　Ray眼里的光芒明明灭灭，最后沉寂下来。他哀伤地把装着灵药的瓶子放进MC手心里，小心仔细地逐根合拢起她的手指：“你的灵药，MC。喝了吧，我特地给你准备的...你会被薄荷眼接纳的。都忘了吧，那些骗子，无聊的ai什么的，都忘了吧。喝下去，你就再也不会无聊了...”<br/>　　“Ray，我...”MC迟疑地接过药瓶，“你说过，喝了会头疼...”<br/>　　“那是因为我太弱了，MC一定不会的。”Ray开心地笑了，“很舒服的，好像在飘一样...我不骗你！”<br/>　　“呃嗯...一定要喝吗？”<br/>　　“...你在害怕什么？”Ray眯起了眼睛，“我忘了，你好像更喜欢他？那个叛徒V！可明明是我...他已经被救世主赶走了！他不会再来打扰我们的！”<br/>　　“没有！我只是，很想去花园看看！”MC慌忙摆手，拙劣地转移话题，“这么多天都在房间里，我有点闷...”<br/>　　“我忘了带花给你了！”Ray脸上的血色迅速褪去。<br/>　　“没关系，我...”<br/>　　“你当然会想去花园！我这就去准备茶点！你先去等我！我马上就来！”<br/>　　“等等——”MC跟着冲出门。Ray扭头明朗地朝她笑：“顺着右边的楼梯下去，我马上来！等我！”<br/>　　时隔多日，MC就这么第一次踏出房间，感觉几乎不真实。花园也在午后的静谧中半梦半醒。随着她踏进花园，阳光黯淡地从头顶渗下来，庞大而茂密的灌木墙在身后的路中逐步合拢。<br/>　　去哪儿呢？MC在路中站定。<br/>　　“...找到你了。”树丛后突然挪出一个穿着黑斗篷的人。<br/>　　嗯？！<br/>　　MC表情一片空白。<br/>　　她忙把人拖到一边，压低了声音惊道：“V！你怎么在这里？！你会被抓起来的！”<br/>　　MC上下打量了一番，V看上去糟透了。好一段时间，他什么都没说，眼神时聚时散，一只手按着腰侧，靠在树上不停地喘息。然后，他闭上眼睛，长长地呼了一口气，问：“你还好吗？你受伤了吗？她没对你做什么吧？”<br/>　　“没...但你得马上去医院！”MC捂住了嘴低呼，“我的天啊...”<br/>　　他松了口气，打断你的话：“太好了，我找了好久了...别怕，我这就带你走。跟着我...”<br/>　　“我扶你！”<br/>　　V比预期得要轻得多。<br/>　　“从这条路走...”V手臂搭在MC肩上，艰难地小口呼吸，看上去随时都会昏过去，“你这几天还好吗？”<br/>　　“我没事！”V的车就停在那边的树荫下。MC咬紧牙关，连拖带拽地把人按进车里系好安全带，发动了引擎，“怎么开？”<br/>　　“看导航...我标记了医院。请先不要打电话。谢天谢地，你会开车...终于出来了。”V在副驾驶座上，双眼微阖，嘴唇翕动，神情释然，“万一你出了什么意外...我绝对不会原谅自己。”<br/>　　踩下油门前，MC似有所感...有些太顺利了。她回头望了一眼。薄荷眼在林荫缝隙时隐时现，仿佛一道幻影。　　<br/>　　“Ray怎么办？”她突然不安地问。<br/>　　“...先送你走。”<br/>　　是啊，V的伤不能拖。MC开着车，转而低声道：“可是...好吧，你确实需要去医院。但Ray他...”<br/>　　V沉默了整整一分钟，话音缥缈：“我会解决的，相信我...我真的不能跟你说他的事情，你知道了会有危险。”<br/>　　“那我不问，可是，V...”<br/>　　V听起来疲惫至极：“对不起，MC，我很抱歉把你牵扯进这些事里，但...”<br/>　　话音未落，突然间“砰砰砰砰”一串，四个车轮都爆了胎。MC条件反射整个人趴在方向盘上拼死拖着才总算没翻车，而V前额加右侧各一下直接撞晕了过去。她还没来得及做什么，一队披着兜帽的薄荷眼信徒呼啦啦地从路边的灌木后冒了出来，拽开车门把她拖下了驾驶座。<br/>　　...<br/>　　“为什么？哪怕和救世主比起来，我什么都不懂...想让你...就一小会儿...都不行吗？你也是知道这些...才骗我的...吧？”　　<br/>　　...<br/>　　接下来的一切仿佛混乱荒唐的噩梦，影影绰绰，鬼影憧憧。不知所谓的片段忽远忽近，前因后果支离破碎...在回过神的时候，MC发觉自己又回到了在薄荷眼的那个房间。<br/>　　天已经黑了。<br/>　　这是做梦吧？<br/>　　Ray从背后环着她，手里还握着灵药。他贴上耳廓，虽然语气放得很轻，MC整个人却不由自主地战栗起来。<br/>　　“我...如果你愿意的话，我喂你好不好？不，我不是说MC不够坚定，但如果我喂你...你会做得更好，MC，让我帮你。”　　<br/>　　灼热的呼吸呵在颈间。<br/>　　心跳逐渐失序，所有感知悉数归拢到从腰际按上心口的手。MC一点一点露出溃败而狼狈的笑：“我自己喝。”<br/>　　“你自己是不会喝的。”Ray向来腼腆羞怯，这时却一反常态地展现出不容反抗的强硬来。他随手把外套一丢，露出收腰贴合的西装马甲，领口，摺巾，衣袖，皮带，无一不整洁得体。然后带着诡异的狂热喃喃道：“你自以为无人得知的谎言...没有关系的，MC...如果是你的话...”<br/>　　Ray拉着MC慢慢地陷进被子里。MC用手肘撑起上身好像要说什么，他按住她的嘴唇，犹豫了几秒，面带红晕地在她下颌印上一吻，低柔地说：“我想了很久很久，如果是你的话，这些都不要紧...”<br/>　　说着，Ray的语气陡然激烈起来：“但你怎么轻易地就相信了那个骗子！”<br/>　　他好像被自己的声音吓得一颤，深吸了几口气才稳下来，然后垂下头，对上MC的眼睛：“是我的错，对不起...我应该要保护你的。我知道他是什么样的毒蛇！救世主明明提醒过我你被他骗得很深！这都是我的错！如果我再努力一些，如果我多来看看你...那时候你会不会，会不会选我...”<br/>　　Ray扭身取过玻璃瓶，温柔地对MC笑了：“来吧。”<br/>　　“...我真的不想喝啊...”MC用手背挡住自己的嘴，终于开口。<br/>　　“你还没有发自内心地接纳薄荷眼，MC。你需要更多...”Ray不容置疑地托着MC的腰，帮着她靠着床头坐起来，“你需要它，MC，你需要乐园，你需要...我，我帮你。”<br/>　　温和的关照，新鲜的玫瑰，精心准备的蛋糕和红茶...记忆一时涌上心头，MC的手指轻轻地搭在Ray手腕上，恳求道：“我只需要你，不需要它啊！不喝了好不好？”<br/>　　“你需要我？”Ray下意识地缩了一下，低头看着自己被MC握住的手腕，意味不明地笑了。他攥得关节发白的拳头一松，手指旋开玻璃瓶瓶口，又对MC笑了一下，然后对着瓶口喝一大口下去！MC还没来得及拦，Ray按着她的后脑，直接按上嘴唇对着哺给了她！<br/>　　MC她在挣扎中把甜腻的药液一点点咽了下去，伸手去打Ray手里的玻璃瓶。Ray按着她，悲伤地笑了：“...MC，你总是这样...”<br/>　　“我没...”<br/>　　Ray又喝下一口，扶着MC的头，吻上了柔嫩的唇瓣。MC震惊地瞪着Ray脸上混杂着陶醉和不安轻咬着她的嘴唇，眼底翻滚着陌生的欲望。相似味道的津液交换着，从间隙顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下。嘴唇分而又合，灵药几次渡入口中，MC眼睛半开半闭，睫毛不停地颤动着——口腔被舔了个遍，气息都紊乱了起来，挣扎也逐渐有气无力。<br/>　　Ray爱怜地抚了抚她愈加红润的唇瓣：“没关系，我没关系的...”<br/>　　视线上移，MC的肩带滑下了一半。Ray犹豫了许久，终于拉开她背后的拉链，把裙子拽走丢下床，然后捻上她的一只乳尖，俯身去咬住另一边。　　<br/>　　“Ray...”两人的呼吸都急促了起来。Ray喘了几口气撑起来，捏着MC的下颌，把剩下的灵药一口气都给她灌了下去。<br/>　　“对不起，让你难过了...”Ray解开领口，把衣袖推到上臂挽起，拆下领巾叠了叠，轻柔地蒙住了MC的眼睛。MC这才感觉有液体温热地泌出来，顺着眼角划过脸颊。<br/>　　“你哭了...”Ray的声音似乎带着奇怪的期待，“他说这样做你是会哭的。我...我还不能看着你哭...我看不见你的眼睛了...真遗憾。”<br/>　　手指拂过：“你嗯...你会喜欢这种感觉的...然后会比喜欢，会比现在更喜欢我...”<br/>　　“Ray...”MC攥紧了Ray的衬衫，“我难受...”<br/>　　“我在。别怕，很快就不痛了...”Ray的手又从脸滑落下来，略微用力地重新在她胸前揉捏。他轻柔地在MC耳边呵气，湿润炽热的吐息就在她耳畔：“心跳得厉害吗？那是灵药开始起效了。不用害怕，我在这陪着你...”<br/>　　Ray面带痴迷地注视了一会儿，然后一根根掰开MC浮出浅青脉络的手指，把被子抽走，换自己和她十指相扣，接着继续俯下身舔吮，边咬边含混地问：“舒服些了吗？”<br/>　　牙齿厮磨着脆弱的乳头，乳头被吸得涨大了一圈，挺立在空气里颤抖。快感一路向下，MC交叠的双腿小幅地磨蹭开合。她反弓起身体伸出手推他，甩头呜咽道：“可是，不要这样...”<br/>　　Ray恍若未闻，径自握着她的手给自己解开长裤，毫不留情地踢开，又自己拉下内裤。绷了许久的肉棒弹了出来。而后，他扣住MC的后脑，深深地吻了下去。<br/>　　“他和救世主都说你一定会走，我本来信你的，但...”Ray小心地咬啮着MC颤动的嘴唇，含混不清地说，“明明应该很难过，可为什么，现在你在我怀里，我却觉得很幸福...”<br/>　　他顶着MC磨了磨，那块软肉瑟缩着陷了下去，被按在身下的人也不由自主地轻微抽搐起来。<br/>　　“不...”MC的喘息低微，轻软得仿佛只是呻吟间逸出的一声气音，不去用心听根本捕捉不到，还不如不紧不慢的摩擦水声来得清楚，“...听我解释。”<br/>　　Ray捏着膝弯将她的双腿分开折起，拉开内裤，挺腰轻松贯穿。<br/>　　“Ray你下来！”<br/>　　甬道一瞬间紧绞，吸得Ray难以拔出。他索性把她的腿分得更开，借助体重沉腰下压。　　<br/>　　“...讨厌吗？”Ray稍稍抽出，退出的那一小截沾着黏腻的浊液，湿漉漉地滴落在被单上。MC的臀部被捏着掰开迎合，再次又准又狠地捅穿。内里撑得胀痛，双腿也微微颤抖起来。<br/>　　MC挣扎着扯下蒙在眼睛上的布料：“呜，你...你不应该，不是，这样子的...”<br/>　　“不要看！”Ray明显气息不稳地猛然盖住了MC的眼，抽插中另一只手却托起怀中人的后腰，让她被入得更深些。怨愤在他清秀的脸上一闪而过，随即Ray又开始咬她的嘴唇：“反正你又不喜欢，我是什么样子...你以为我该是什么样子？”<br/>　　交叠的私处剧烈颠簸，不知道下一次肉壁会从哪个角度被狠狠顶入捅出，带来的快感也随着四处侵袭。动作明明很凶戾，却始终暗藏着一丝收敛。在低回的水声下，冲撞的闷痛都显得模糊起来。被盖着眼睛剥夺了视觉，触觉就分外敏感。神智濒临崩溃，身体却极度兴奋，MC把手按上他的脸，含糊地应着：“哈啊...Ray应该很好...”<br/>　　“好骗是么？”<br/>　　“不...不是的！我没有骗...啊...骗你...”<br/>　　Ray覆着MC眼睛的手稍稍抬了抬，然后低下头脸凑近，鼻尖挨着鼻尖：“没有骗？你说的'就来'呢？啊...你没有骗我...你只是更在乎他！”　　<br/>　　MC突然伸手按住了Ray的后脑主动吻上。Ray愣了一秒，动作都停了下来，然后舌头立刻也配合地伸进她的嘴里。先是来回搅动，随后又缠着她与之共舞，疯狂地舔舐搜刮。　　<br/>　　“我好害怕...”Ray抱紧了MC，似哭似笑，“我觉得...刚刚喂你喝药的时候...我还以为你怕我了。我该怎么办？不可以...你不恨我吗？”　　<br/>　　“没...呜，没有！不是！那时候是因为V得马上去医院...”<br/>　　“...”Ray不说话，狠狠地磨了磨。<br/>　　MC环上他的脖子：“能...哈啊...能让我看，看着你说吗？”　　<br/>　　“你想看我？”Ray倒抽了一口气，猛地直起身，恐惧和悲伤从他的脸上掠过，最后定格在几不可见的希冀上。他低哑而急切地喃喃道：“好高兴啊，我能...我真的，MC，听到你这么说，我好高兴，你想象不出来我有多高兴！”　　　　<br/>　　“但是，不行，你会讨厌我的...”Ray的手忽然短暂松开。MC的眼睛还没来得及对焦就又重新被蒙住，手腕也被绑缚住了，“还是这样比较有安全感...<br/>　　“我想这么做很久了。”<br/>　　开始于一声叹息，随即本性如决堤般倾泻了下来。Ray扯掉自己身上的马甲和衬衫，和MC肌肤相贴，压着她发狠地撞。贪恋温柔的身体被猛然打开，像是从梦境中被叫醒，或是温吞的游戏突然结束，MC几乎是懵着被卷入了快感的浪潮。被反复摩擦的地方剧烈地抽搐着绞紧，仿佛在抵御，又好像在邀请。咕叽咕叽水声混杂在一起，她忍不住呜咽出声。Ray不时舔掉她流出来的泪水，身下却恶意地一次次全部抽出又重重地顶进去。<br/>　　“够了...够...”MC被令人疯狂的欢愉刺激得向后蹭。Ray才略微撤出她体内，失去了阻碍的粘稠液体争先恐后地就往外溢。MC还没来得及从这快感中松口气，又被托着腰拉了回来。Ray低头吻上她，粗糙的舌面舔过她的上颚，随后又缠住了舌头。<br/>　　灵药甜腻的味道更浓郁了。<br/>　　“松...松开我。”MC双腿夹在了Ray的腰上却还是被撞得不停摇晃，手腕被绳子束缚着无法自由伸展，随着动作勒出了红痕。<br/>　　“哈...MC，这样，你还，想看着我吗？”<br/>　　Ray这次倒是毫不迟疑地把MC手上的束缚解开了。<br/>　　“啊！”MC揉了揉，还没松口气就被托了起来，直接坐在了对方大腿上被顶到了更深处。她下意识地抱住他，一口咬在肩上。<br/>　　“嘶...MC，很舒服吗？你不是没感觉的...对吧？”Ray深吸一口气，低声道。仅仅是停着被挤压吮吸已经不能满足越发膨胀的欲望，他掐着MC的腰抬起一点，又再次按下去，正好重重地抵在了同一处。MC被刺激得松口呜了一声。<br/>　　不知道他哪学来的。<br/>　　“Ray...太，太深了...顶到了...”<br/>　　他抬手把蒙在MC眼睛上的领巾也扯了下来。<br/>　　MC抬起眼睛，Ray浑身都是汗，缺乏日晒的皮肤染上绯色，脸更是红得厉害，薄唇沾着水光，末梢带粉的银发几缕几缕地黏在额头上，青绿色的眼睛里满是情欲，贪恋又绝望。<br/>　　许久，Ray意识到MC也在失神地盯着自己看，就又不安分起来。他本能地舔了舔唇，小幅磨蹭着抽搐的内壁，然后发狠地自下而上地抽捣。用力时尤为明晰的肌肉撞击柔软的臀瓣，MC被胀满的小穴水液横流得停不下来。她仿佛一直飘在云上浮浮沉沉，身体哆嗦痉挛着落不到实处。<br/>　　“就是这样...”只是气流擦过耳畔就引出一道颤栗，“我就是，想要这样，一直都想...你觉得，恶心吗？”<br/>　　酥麻的快感从尾椎一直冲向头顶，卡着她腰侧的手掌把人粗暴地下按，力道几乎要擦破连接处柔嫩的表皮。Ray顺畅地把MC的小穴撑出自己的形状，蹭着子宫口，在她的尖叫声中把精液射了进去。<br/>　　虽然没有什么异常的感觉，花径却在刺激下狂乱地抽搐着。过了好一会儿，黏腻的白浊才从占据着的深处从相交的缝隙向外渗。MC靠在他怀里，稍稍恢复了一些神智：“拔...拔出去...”<br/>　　Ray和她十指相扣：“MC，我喜欢你...好吗？”<br/>　　话说出口，他紧张又期待地垂下眼帘。期待着回复，却又害怕被拒绝...相交的手指逐渐冒出了汗。<br/>　　开始只是多看几眼，然后不由自主地接近，接着是奢望一直陪在她身边，而后一点一点，不知不觉地希望她只看着自己...那些徘徊不安的深夜，那些不为人知的踌躇，无非如是。今天她真的和那个人走了的时候，他根本控制不住自己，疯了一样，借着救世主的命令，非要一个结果。<br/>　　哪怕这个结果是万劫不复。<br/>　　“...MC？”<br/>　　Ray等了一会儿没有得到回应。最后，他小心翼翼地牵起MC，在手背上亲了一下。青绿色的在心跳的节拍下逐渐澄澈，浑浊从翻卷的情绪里沉淀下来，结出一层硬壳，覆盖住最后的一丝软弱——<br/>　　无论如何，MC再也不能抛下他了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>